sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IvyMeme
Welcome to my talk page I've decided that now I'm doing archives like Pink, they're a good idea....well done Pink Anyway here is where you can talk to me, ask any questions, or just stalk the living hell out of me =3 But there are some things I want to mention Make a new section if it's irelevent to the previous message. (using Header 2) Leave your signature - otherwise I won't reply If you feel there needs to be more than one section on you're message, then use Header 3 I know that may seem picky but I want my talk page to look neat :\ My current Signature is This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 15:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I will change this if it changes o.o ... this sounded serious, your message kinda worried me ivy, sorry I couldn't come on the chat today i was sorta busy, but yeah the next time im online joining the chat will be my first priority. I hope its nothing absolutely crucial...Carefulspoon (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) DUDE HAI |D Questions Quick guestion (it's about the Male furry dollmaker). How do you save the furry you created?Hynoid142 (talk) 11:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) THE HORROR D8 IVY THIS MEANS YOU HAVE TO INTERRACT WITH "PEOPLE!!!" =O Watch out, their disguisting and hostile creatures xP yus you hide in my sweltering, hot, humid, ant-infested room =3 idk where to put you so I'll just hang you up on my wall and use you for dart practice ;) think about it, it'll so much better than going to school 8D Carefulspoon (talk) 22:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I use Ivy in one of my flipnotes (the flip will be posted meaning on the internet) please Spikethefox (talk) 00:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) wut da hel *Hides in a toaster* I'VE ADDED IT D: Also That's a very epic avatar you have there 83 Oh you Yes, yes you may sit on my face, Mr.Handsome. :3 LozzaLolzor ~ Friday September 14th 12:44 (AUS EST TIME) OHAI MISTUH HANDSOME DAT ICON IS AMAZING HE LOOKS LIEK MAH DAD EXCEPT MOAR HAPPY FACED 8D AND BALD (because he hasn't reached that stage in life lololol) SO LIEK IMMA STALK U NOW MWAHAHAHA I HAVE RETURNED AND CAME TO CONQUER YOUR SIDE OF TEH FARM (wait, arn't we on the same side? OH SHIT) BUT I CAME, AS RONALD....RONALD MCPORKJUICE OF JELLOTEN. AND CAME .... TO STEAL YOUR RAINBOW COOKIE CATS. THE END. LozzaLolzor (talk) 10:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) NIGEL THORNBERRY 8D OMG DAT THORNGERRY HE IS LIEK SO BAWS AND GANGHAM STYLE Im guessing you watched "When I'm Nigel" video? 8D COZ LIEK FAWK YEAH DATS DAH BEST SHIZZ NEWAYS, SO LIEK IMMA SAY HAI TO HAROLD CAT LozzaLolzor (talk) 03:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS? =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You? bored? D8 c'mon you got fawful and muppet to talk to :3 how can you possibly be bored? Death: ROSMANA! Your not allowed to cry until i "make" you cry D8< Carefulspoon (talk) 20:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Death: oh lol, I was thinking about yanking off something more 'important'...but the curls are excellent too 83 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes but my replies are beautiful, exquisite, MASTERFUL! plus my computer's lagging 83 it takes like five years just to load Carefulspoon (talk) 20:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) NUUUU! YOU GOTTA BEG FOR IT FIRST! D8< Carefulspoon (talk) 20:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Death: *pulls rosmana's locks...then his entire head of hair* uh o.o; *tries putting it back on* Carefulspoon (talk) 20:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :"D I DON'T EVEN KNOW I"M JUST SO HAPPY I CAN TALK TO YOU AGAIN IN A MESSAGE LONGER THAT 155 OR 140 LETTERS I DON'T CARE SO LIKE HI *Colapses* lol u bored? X3 AND LIEK YEA 8D HAI BRO! Carefulspoon (talk) 16:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) well teh pigs obviously, my kind :D that question's easy actually no changed my mind, ducks :3 FTW or maybe it "was" pigs...o.o Carefulspoon (talk) 16:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I choose ducks then o.O im staying out of your father's occupation or whatever stream effs up muh computer ;-; SO DOES DA CHAT D8 but if you wanna make me cry please send me a link =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) EVERYTHING WAS GOING AWESOME 8D ... till you started leaving me messages ;-; my day was going by so perfectly too D: but i cant blame you for not passing up the opportunity to make me cry :3 I totally do that too :D Carefulspoon (talk) 17:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) If I built a trailer out of tigers, broke it down, then rebuilt it with the remains, flew to Russia and married an encyclopedia, got divorced because there was no info in it about Hetalia, survived off of twinkies, became so fat I spontaneously combusted into a star, then ate a muffin, what color would I be? solve my riddle and you get to make me cry again :D Carefulspoon (talk) 18:30, October 17, 2012 (UTC) OH MUH GAWD XDDD who won the war in Vietnam? I'll give you a hint, not us XD COFFEE IS FOOD D8< EVERYONE KNOWS THIS Iran? yes =3 I ran from America because everyone here is f*cking disgraceful xD this is about me vs stupid-BRING IT ON 95% OF AMERICA!!! Carefulspoon (talk) 18:45, October 17, 2012 (UTC) lol this is pretty much america in a nutshell...only stupider xD this guy was actually speaking with the more intelligent inhabitants of this country X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 19:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) lol which question? Carefulspoon (talk) 19:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) T'wasn't a question it was a riddle D'8' AND NO D8< YOU FAILED!!! the answer was i'd gay marry me of course if i had that chance :3 then again, that technically wouldn't be gay-more like masturbation o.O okay yes you got the riddle right :D *cries in joy* Carefulspoon (talk) 19:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) dammit gtg ;-; my dad's taking me out to lunch D"': PLEASE KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME TO ENGLAND WITH YOU 8C SO I CAN GET REJECTED BY EVERYONE THERE AND GET CHASED BACK!!! Carefulspoon (talk) 19:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) its okay ivy, I dont understand you either =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 20:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm afraid what i'm gonna find out if I do xD *shot* GAUSH!!! (random) Q Carefulspoon (talk) 16:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) and I'm grateful I only know that much :3 BUT EVEN THE NAME SCARES MEH D8 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) fine tell your story -.- so long as I don't have to listen to it c: Carefulspoon (talk) 17:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I always wondered what killed me o.o sorreh can't D: I attempted and failed ;-; i'll try again later. doesn't your parental block extend the time you can access the internet on weekends? Carefulspoon (talk) 17:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) lol tell him he isn't 'human' x3 sure telling him what he already knows may seem pointless but its good to remind people of the truth :) what a noob lol, what did you say to him? Carefulspoon (talk) 17:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) can I by a admin IvyTheHedgehog way did you band my from chat the spelling above this makes me wanna cry ;-; lol anyway, OMG :D FINALL I CAN BLOCK THAT JERK SPOON >83 don't tell him I said that ^^; he'll probably cut myself I'll be sure to warn him :> thnx iveh lol Carefulspoon (talk) 16:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) TOTALLY LEGIT PICTURE OF MEH IVEH :D LOL THANKS ^^ I went trick or treating as the scariest thing i could think of...MYSELF 8D HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOL =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) IRK :D BEST COSTUME IN DA WORLD sorry to hear it started raining while you were trick or treating =/ if it makes ye feel any better you didn't suffer alone lol, I had to work till 8 o clock at night so I only got about half an hour to trick or treat and that was with four of my nieses and nephews xP then I got to watch abraham lincoln the vampire hunter 8D F*CKING AWESOME! lol you wore a cape xD I hope you remebered to wear a mask too so you didn't scare people :3 AND "YOUR" LYING TO "ME" D8 IT SAYS YOU POSTED YOUR REPLY ON NOVEMBER! YOUR THE LIAR! 8C happy halloween liar =3 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) how do I know your not lying about kicking me too bro? lol i wish I could chat so we could have one of our epic admin wars but unfortunately I gtg to work pretty soon D: we hired a new employee to take most of the night shifts (I only worked last night cuz no one else wanted to take the damn job on a holiday lol) which means I come back home at around 3 which like 10 to england, i'm on when Gamer's usually on and you guys are asleep. That means less time to kick me ='< I'M SORREH D'"8 Carefulspoon (talk) 16:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC)' Awe your so thoughtful =) and I get days off too lol, you can kick me then at regular time :D Carefulspoon (talk) 16:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Dylanator (talk) 16:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) what was that for!!!!!!!!!! >:( GGGGGGRRR ill punch you thats not a good reason for ban Nvr knew it was mukin upp internet first off, dylan needs to learn that when you challenge the master there will be drastic consequences to face >8D secondly my virginity was never safe to begin with T-T, always getting taken and I always have to steal it back -.-; but I "do" enjoy watching others sleep at night :D its so legit-I take pictures and hide them in my dresser then forget about them =3 so yea the "I watch you sleep" picture is easily more realistic x3 Carefulspoon (talk) 17:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) huh, you remembered when I watched you sleep? I must have already forgotten about that x3 I'll check my pictures lol xD I might be able to go on teh chat later today 8D my computer seems to work at like noon for some retarded reason :) LIEK OMG YOU CAN KICK MEH :D Carefulspoon (talk) 17:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I get sexually violated by the scalene triangle, sexually aroused...perhaps C: You'll never know about me so getting sexually aroused by the scalene triangle specifically on a saturday in the attic full of sexual torture devices! NEVER! Carefulspoon (talk) 17:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I totally hook up my main character with it but faith is already paired up with red xD oh well, the scalene triangle is way better with angles Carefulspoon (talk) 17:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ASFCJBCERIUFAERUVD ITS NOT LETTING ME ON AGAIN D8< but then how will you ever kick me if i can't get on ;-; Carefulspoon (talk) 19:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, im sorry to bother you again with this stupid arguement again, but no ones getting any peace on the chat because Sol and Rose keep bringing back the argument. Ive tried everything, i really have: i apologized, i took it to private chat, i ignored them, but no matter what i do, blame keeps being put on me. I wouldn't bug an admin unless it was getting really serious, which it is and I've never really asked anyone a "real" favor. Not like im doing now. I hope that you can look at this and sees things differently than you have before. If you can just look at the comments on Rusty the Porcupine's page and the messages on the chat as of (@ 7:29 PM for me on 11/5/12) I apologize again for the large amount of space im taking up, but im tired of this pointless fued, and i want it to stop, so do the users of the wiki. I couldn't report the chat *cuz i dont know how* so i put everything onto a document. i will send it to you if you wish to see it. Once again im sorry for bugging you again, and i hope matters can be solved without anyone being banned. Akri Spam I was on the chat today and I noticed that Akrivus was illegal spamming,I just thought you should know. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 01:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) IVY! WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME!? D8< BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE CHAT RULES BUT I HAD TO D; lolwut being blocked is weird lol, I can't do nothing :<